


before we jump

by respoftw



Series: 35 Ways To Say I Love You In The Pegasus Galaxy [34]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Love Confession, M/M, Mission Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid; Thelma and Louise; John Sheppard and Rodney McKay





	

John managed to grab the back of Rodney's TAC vest just in time to save him from skidding off the edge of the sudden drop in front of them. Rodney's arms pinwheeled crazily for a second and for one heart-stopping moment John thought that the momentum was going to carry them both over.

The fact that they didn't was the first piece of luck they'd had since arriving on this godforsaken planet. If you could call having their escape route blocked off being by a twenty foot drop into a fast moving river _lucky_.

"Oh, that's just perfect," Rodney groaned through heaving gulps of air. John was struggling to catch his breath too, winded from their frantic attempt at an escape. This used to be easier, didn't it? Maybe he was getting old? Ronon and Teyla had certainly managed to outstrip him. "Why did we have to take right?" Rodney bemoaned.

John chose not to remind Rodney that sending Ronon and Teyla left towards the gate while he and Rodney headed right towards the downed jumper had been his call.

"I don't think this is the way to the jumper," John said mildly.

"Oh, really? You think?" It was good to know that Rodney's sarcasm hadn't left him yet.

John shrugged as he looked behind him. He couldn't see them yet but the crashing sounds of an angry hoard forcing their way through the heavy canopy of the forest were clear as day.

"You see anything we can use as a weapon?" he asked.

"Depends," Rodney said. "You want to fight off the natives with twigs?"

"Yeah, not my greatest idea." John looked around and came up empty. There was only one way out of this. Well, two ways, but the chances of Ronon and Teyla showing up with the cavalry in the next thirty seconds was unlikely. "I got a great idea where we should go next," he quoted.

Rodney looked hopeful for just a second before the words registered with him. He looked wildly between the cliff face and John. "I definitely don't wanna hear it!" he screeched.

"Come on, Sundance," John drawled before turning serious. "It's not that far, Rodney. We could make it."

"You're mixing up your movies, Colonel. Butch and Sundance went out guns blazing in overwhelming odds, it was Thelma and Louise that went over a cliff."

"Well, Thelma, I'm out of ammo.  I don't see how we have a choice."

Rodney's shoulders dropped in surrender. He laughed without any humour. "Good. For a minute there I thought we were in trouble."

John's lips twitched up in a smile despite the situation. The crashing sounds were getting closer. John straightened up, taking a deep breath and a step back. "You ready?"

Rodney ripped off his TAC vest and threw it to the ground. "Less to weigh me down," he explained at John's raised eyebrow.

John nodded and followed suit, making sure to transfer the epi pen he carried to the pockets of his BDUs.

Rodney saw and shook his head. "You really believe we'll survive this, don't you?"

John grinned. "Hey. You never see them die. Not Butch and Sundance. Not Thelma and Louise. Have some faith, Rodney."

"I do have faith. In _gravity_." Rodney looked terrified but John could see from the set of his mouth that he was going to do this. He'd thought that he was done being surprised by Rodney but apparently not.

John held his hand out for Rodney to grab hold of. "Whatever you do, don't let go," he ordered. "On three, OK?"

Rodney's hand squeezed his own as the natives grew ever closer. "John?" he looked desperate, like it was already too late. "I - -"

John squeezed back. "Me too."

Deep breath.

One.

Two.

\- the angry yells were right behind them now and John heard an arrow whistle past him -

Three.

They jumped.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on [Tumblr](http://buffycuddlespigs.tumblr.com)
> 
> Ok, so they didn't say it in so many words. But really, "I - -" and "me too" is probably more realistic for these two.


End file.
